Out of Body Experience
by Alltheroads
Summary: When Ino's new Jutsu goes wrong, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata have to deal with the body switching situations!
1. Everyone Changes

---X--- Out of Body Experience ---X--- 

Disclaimer: Surprise Surprise, everyone! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

Summary: When Ino's Jutsu takes a turn for the worst, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata have to cope with the effects.

Note/ Comments : Hi people's!!! This is my very first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. Please review, don't make fun of it.

--- X --- Begin Chapter 1 --- X -  
Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Ino, surprisingly. She had a new Jutsu she had wanted to show off. Sakura could'nt be there today because of her intensive new training. Sasuke was thinking silently to himself.

why on EARTH am I here?i He clearly did not want to be there.

While Naruto was steadily getting more and more impatient.

"Hmph... Where IS she?" Naruto said.

"Be quiet, baka." Sasuke replied. Although he didn't want to stay another minute longer either.

Suddenly, Hinata Hyuuga came running when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto.

i Oh my gosh, It's Naruto-Kun! What should I do...i

Her final decision was to wait and watch what would happen next. She could'nt just barge in, after all.

"Hi guys!!!" Yelled Ino from afar.

When she finally caught up to where they were, she was out of breath, and clearly excited.

"So what's this super fantastic jutsu? C'mooon already! I want to know!" Said Naruto.

Sasuke was'nt interested at all. He just wanted to go back home. After all, his mission was already completed.

"It allows to people to exchange places, to confuse the enemy! Saaasuke-kun, want to trade places with me? It would be like a dream, you in my body..."

"No. No way. I won't trade bodies with a girl." Said Sasuke coldly.

"Aw. I guess I HAVE to trade places with iNarutoi..." She said disappointed. "Ok..." She had a concentrated face on, ready to preform the new jutsu. "Body Switching no Jutsu! (A.N. Sorry for the lack of originality.)

"Nothing happened! That's ok though Ino. You should probably train it more before you should show it off." Said Naruto.

"I had it down pat! What went wrong?" She began to walk away continuing to discuss with herself what could've possibly gone wrong.

Hinata blushed overhearing Naruto's surprising words. He's so nice...Naruto-Kun... What's this? I suddenly feel tired. I think I'll go take a nap.i

Naruto was yawning as well, and although he did not want to admit it, Sasuke was getting tired also.

"I think I'll go home. I'm... too... tired..." Said Naruto.

This put Sasuke into a state of shock. The hyperactive ninja was tired!?!

"I'm heading home as well. Don't be late for tomorrow's mission." Said the sharp-eyed boy.

The three tired ninjas went home. They were going to need the sleep. For the next morning would be...interesting. Something which the three of them would have a long day.

---X--- Hinata's morning ---X ---

Hinata awoke with a large stretch before opening her eyes.  
She loved to sleep as long as possible. She could'nt do it often. In fact, she should'nt be asleep now.

She snapped her eyes open to find her self in an unfamiliar place. Poster's with ramen and posters with "beat Sasuke" hung on the wall. Where on earth could she possibly be?

She reached up to put her hand through her hair, but found that her hair was shorter. She looked down at her hands- these were much bigger.

She felt fear and anxiety rise, and her face got hot. She went to the bathroom to look at the mirror.

When she found the mirror, she did not see her own reflection, but Naruto's.

"I-I-I-I'm N-n-naruto-Kun...?" She said.

She looked at the horrified Naruto's face once again before falling on the floor, unconscious.

--- X --- Sasuke's morning --- X ---

Sasuke woke up at the usual time. About 6:00 was acceptable. Even that was sleeping in to Sasuke.

"Mnn...hmmm? This is'nt my room. And that is NOT my voice. This must have something to do with Ino's new jutsu..." Sasuke said.

Who was he though? No one else was there except him, Naruto, and Ino. He got up to look at the mirror.

"What? I even said I would'nt turn into a girl! Now all I have to do is find Ino, whoever body she may be in..."

--- X --- End Chapter 1 --- X -  
Well I know It's short but I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger.

Hope you liked it!!!


	2. Relizations and Total Ignorance

--- X --- Realiztions and Total Ignorance --- X --- 

Disclaimer: It was on my christmas list, but I dont own Naruto!

Summary: As two out of three come to realize their situation, more problems arise.

Comments: Thanks for reading my first story, guys! I loved how you all commented on Hinata and Sasuke, but no Naruto! It gave me a good laugh. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.

--- X --- BEGIN CHAPTHER 2 --- X ---

--- X --- Sasuke's Morning part 2 --- X -  
Sasuke looked at his new face, utterly horrified. How did he get himself into this one? How will he get himself out? One thing was for sure; Ino was behind the cause.

_But is she in the correct body? If she is, how will I find her? I wonder who she switched with..._

In the middle of his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door.

"Hinata-Sama? Hinata-Sama, are you ok? I thought I heard you talking just now."

The voice was Neji Hyuuga's, Hinata's elite older cousin.

_Oh, crap. I don't know much about Hinata, never the less can I act like her! OK, calm down. Breathe. Think this through. What do I know about her? well, I know she likes Naruto, (although I don't see why...) she does that annoying stuttering thing, and she's incredibly shy. Oh yeah, THAT'LL take me far. I have to say smething, I can't just saty silent forever...here goes._

"A-ano, I-I'm fine! I'll be out soon!" he said in his best impression while crossing his now tiny, delicate fingers.

There was silence for what seemed like forever when he finally answered.

"...Alright, but Kiba and Shino are waiting for you. Please do your best training today. I just hate it when your father calls you a burden. It isn't right." Neji said.

Sasuke listned to Neji walk away and slid down the wall, relieved.

_Thank god. I want no one to know about this. What was that Neji said before? A burden? What is that all about? Any way, I need to cha...change. I forgot I'm a girl at the moment. Or in a girls body anyway._

As unusual as it was, his face reddend a bit.

_It's not like I'm a pervert or anything... This is the only way to switch back. Wait... Hold on a second. Was Hinata even there when Ino preformed her Jutsu?_

Slowly a conclusion was forming in Sasuke's mind when Ino's words re-enterd his thought's...

_"It allows to people to exchange places, to confuse the enemy!" _

"Ino didn't change bodies...so...wait. Just where is Naruto? I don't really care as long as it isn't..."

--- X --- Naruto's Morning --- X ---

The fox boy slowly rose from an awkward sleeping position. He opened his mouth and released a great yawn. Bringing his hands to his head to scratch away an irritable itch. His first thought that moring just happend to be: _I'm hungry. Ramen. _

As if he was still asleep, he stumbled into the kitchen. He opened the cupard to find some miso ramen, only to find that there was none.

Finally fully awake, his eyes snapped open. "W-where's my ramen?" He said, almost fear in his voice.

Frantically searching through every nook and cranny of the kitchen, he had concluded that there were only three logical explanations to this horrible deed.

These were his thoughts:

A) Some evil ramen theif stole them all, with no remorse,

B) This was some sort of "I'll become Hokage, not you!" threat from Konohamaru, or

C) He ate them all already.

He was pretty positive that there was an extra coupon to Ichiraku's (a/n that's the name, right? Tell me if I'm wrong!) for a free ramen in his pocket.

He raced for his dresser, excited to eat at his favorite place.

"Hm... It's funny. I don't remember my dreaaer being over here... and what's up with my voice? Did I eat something weird?"

Disregarding the two unusual happanings, he opened the drawer, to find nothing but Sasuke's usual attire.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the sight. The wheels in his head started to turn. He was in deep thought, until he came to his final explanation which was:

"Seriously...that Konohamaru can take things way to far. He is such a kid." Naruto said to himself, chuckling.

He put on Sasuke's clothes, noticing that there was a buldge at his right pocket. Reaching in, he found Sasuke's wallet- with his hard earned money in it. Obviously, he had been saving up for something.

A big grin spread across Naruto's face. He felt utter delight at the idea that he was formulating in his deviant little mind.

"I guess SASUKE is generous enough to TREAT ME to breakfast." He said as he ran out of the building, not even noticing that it wasn't even his own.

--- X --- Hinata's Panic --- X ---

Hinata finally came to. Was it all just a horrible dream? She slowly got up. She closed her eyes before she got all the way up, so she wouldn't see her face in the mirror.

_Please, please. Pleasse let me be...me! Ok, on the count of three. 1... 2... 3! _

She snapped her eyes open to find that no one but Naruto staring right back at her. Tears filled the big blue eyes as she slumped to the floor.

_It's not that I hate being Nauto-Kun, it's just that, Naruto -Kun won't be Naurto-Kun. I need o fix this! I want to see him smile again. How on earth did this happen? Where is Naruto? Could it be that he is in... my...body?_

She felt her face grow hot thinking about it.

When this thought crossed her mind she put Naruto's clothes on over his pajamas as quickly as possible and raced out the door to find her body, which is where she would find Naruto.

At least, thats what she thought.

--- X --- Sasuke's afternoon --- X ---

After finally pulling himself together he got changed and ran outside to find Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

Not exactly sure how to act, he stayed silent and looked down at the tiny feet.

"Oi, Hinata! What took you so long? Usually you're out by now." Said Kiba with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sasuke wasn't prepared at all for Kiba's question. "A-ano...e-eto...s-sorry, I, um...I slept in, OK? It's nothing that should of concerened you. Don't overstep your boundries with the wrong person, baka." Sasuke said, completeley losing the Hinata look.

Shino cocked an eyebrow, while Kiba looked utterly shocked.

Akamaru walked up to Sasuke, and started to smell him.

"H-hey, Akamaru, what are you doing? I-It's me." Said Sasuke, starting to get worried.

_What is this stupid dog doing? He can't possibly now it's me, right?_

Unfortunatly for Sasuke, the dog well knew that it definatly was not Hinata. Akamaru bared his white teeth at Sasuke to let him know, his little Hinata act won't last. The dog ran back up to Kiba and started to make a series of barking noises, and it looked like Kiba understood every word of it.

--- X --- END CHAPTER 2 --- X ---


	3. Secrets Revealed

--- X --- A Secret Revealed --- X --- 

Disclaimer: Oh, holy crap. How many times must I say this? Naruto I own, not!

Summary: Well, It's about, Naruto Sasuke and Hinata... and they do something...Just kidding, the three start to discover some secrets that should have been kept hidden.

Comments: Erm...I'm really happy that you guys are liking the story. I can tell that you like it because you came back! Mweh heh! Oh well, thank you for the comments guys!

--- X --- BEGIN CHAPTER 3 --- X ---

-xXx- Naruto's new face -xXx-

Naruto finally got to Ichiraku's restaurant and sat on his usual seat, waiting to be attended. He took out Sasuke's large wallet and started storking it. He laughed to himself. He absoulutly could not wait to get his hands on that ramen.

The two usual waiters were extremely confused. This extremely happy looking kid was the Sasuke Uchiha they had heard so much about? The calm, cool, and collected young man? Seeing him here was unusual in the fist place. He aslo never really smiled. Right now this Uchiha kid looked earily familiar...

Naruto, noticing the strange glares from two well known people annoyed him. He was a frequent costumer, and he deserved a little respect around here! He frowned as he continued to wait for some service and stroke the noticibly large wallet.

The two waiters noticed that wallet. The young girl however, saw this as a bad thing. Whenever a rich person came to the restaurant, her father started to act all selfish. And it really annoyed her. She knew he was about to tell her to treat that man as if he were the Hokage himself, or something along those lines.

As expected, the father turned her around and said:

"I hope you see him stroking his wallet. He obvioulsy is in the 'spending mood'. And I would rather not put him into a bad mood. So please treat that young boy as if..."

"As if he was the Hokage himself. Yes, dad. I know the routine." She said as she started to walk up towards Naruto.

She noticed the frown that Naruto had put on his face.

_'This is more like the Uchiha I heard about. PLus, from the times I've seen him, the frown looks more like him. Still, I'm getting a weird feeling' thought the young waitress._

"Ano, can I help you?" She said to the young raven haired boy.

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto said rubbing his stomach, which made a loud, obnoxious growl as the big foxy grin appeared back on his face. "A bowl of your finest super adult size of miso ramen please!"

'What!?' Thought the young waitress. _'Only one person that age eats that size of miso ramen. This kids personality is identical to Naruto's!_

"Er...Coming right away..."

Naruto was at last handed his bowl of super adult sized miso ramen. He smelled its wonderful scent and felt his mouth start to water. He broke the chopsticks in half while saying with a big grin "ITADEKIMASU!"

_Today, this bowl tastes extra good. I wonder if it's cause my good pal Sasuke bought this for me._ He thought while laughing and slurping down the rest of the noodles in the enormous bowl.

All that was left of his ramen was the soupy liquidy part. He picked up the bowl, about to drink it down, when he saw his reflection.

A wide eyed Sasuke was looking back. Naruto brought his hands to his face, and Sasuke copied.

"Ano, Nee-Chan, can I borrow a mirror?" Said Naruto, shaking.

"Oh, here you go Uchiha-San."

Without even looking, Naruto knew his answer.

-xXx- Sasuke's troubles -xXx-

Sasuke was currently tied up to a log at training ground 3. He replayed the images in his mind as he recalled what had happened.

"Shino, that's not Hinata. Get her!" Kiba shouted.

Not used to runnig with shorter legs, they caught him quickly, and well, this was the result.

He sighed to himself, ready for the interrigation that was about to start.

"Kiba..." Shino started.

Sasuke's ears perked up. What kind of questions would they ask? And if they found out that he was Sasuke, what would they do?

"...Take that out..." Shino finished.

Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled ot a small slip of paper.

_What does that say? What does it do? Anyway, it doesn't matter! I have to find Hinata and or Naruto!_

Kiba then revealed that the small slip of paper was a picture of Naruto.

"What the hell is that for?!" Sasuke said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sasuke's response to the picture had confirmed what Akamaru had... uh... barked. But the next thing would take the prize.

"Kiba, kiss Hinata-Chan."

Both Kiba's and Sasuke's eye's widednd.

"W-why would I-I d-do something l-like that?" Kiba said, obviously flusterd.

_This has gone to far_. Sasuke thought, losing control of his temper.

"There is no way in HELL I am kissing another guy again. So move the hell away from me you dumbass!" Sasuke said.

"What?! You've kissed a guy before? Who?" Kiba inquired, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't talking to Hinata.

While Sasuke and Kiba argued it out, Shino's mind was in the works.

_This bad attitude... The look in the eyes... kissed a guy before... The only person I know in our class who's kissed a guy before was..._

"It can't be..." Shino said, thinking aloud.

Sasuke's and Kiba's attention were separated from each other and looked at Shino.

Sasuke's eye's widend as he saw Shino's gaze turn to him.

"...Sasuke?"

-xXx- Hinata's big surprise (not a very good one) -xXx-

Hinata ran as fast as she could... She needed to find Naruto... or herself, rather, when she bumped into someone else.

She fell to the ground, and started to rub the dust out of eyes.

When she got up, she got a closer look at the man.

He had broad shoulders, a large scroll on his back, and long white hair. He also didn't look too happy.

She recognized him right away as one of the three Sannin.

"I'm extremely sorry, Jiraiya-Sama!" She said while bowing.

"Jiraiya-Sama?! Since when did you start calling me that? Anyway Naruto, little Miss 5th Hokage turned me down... again." He said in a mocking childish voice. "Anyway, I'm in the mood to give you some intensive training, so let's go." He said gruffily.

_I forgot that Naruto-Kun got training from him! I can't just run away. He will think that there is a problem. Also, I can't allow Naruto-Kun to get in trouble. She thought._

She decided to follow him.

_But what exactly is this intensive training?_ She thought as she looked up at the older man.

They had been walking in silence the whole time. She didn't know what to say. Afterall... This was a Sannin.

They finally had stopped in a wide open space. Plenty of room for intensive training.

"A-ano, Jiraiya-Sama, what is this all about? Why such a big area for training?" She asked.

"Since when did you gey so polite? Anyway, I was hoping for you to be able to control... **that**..." He said in a hushed tone.

"That? What do you mean by that? I don't understand Jiraiya-Sama. PLease explain." She said while bowing.

"**_What do I mean?!_** Honestly Naruto, you never cease to surprise me with your... knowledge level. The Kyuubi, Naruto. The Kyuubi. You knoe, the demon nine tails fox inside you? Rong a bell? I want you to learn to control it in case the enemy sets you off ag... Naruto? Hello? Naruto, are you listening?"

He continued to try to gain Hinata's attention.

But she wasn't listening anymore. She was in a daze. She didn't get it.

N-naruto-Kun is... Naruto-Kun has the Kyuubi spirit within him?

--- X --- END CHAPTER 3 --- X ---

Please review people! I love to get reviews... a lot. Well, I gotta go work on my other story now, hope you liked this chapter, will update soon!


	4. Hyuuga and Uchiha

a/n- yes, I took too long. Iwas lazy. So what! It happens. I updated. OK. I'm done.

Noon

How had Shino figured out so quickly that he (or she, unfortunately Sasuke still didn't know...) was Sasuke? Was it really that obvious?

'Am I slipping?' He thought, knowing that as soon as he was back in his body, he would practice deceiving people.

Either way, Sasuke was glad that Kiba did not kiss him. Sasuke believed that he had his fair share of traumatizing events in his life. He did not need to add another.

Sasuke returned back to reality, remembering Shino's accusation.

"And if it is?"

Shino's facial expression did not change in the least bit.

"How did this happen? You are not a bunshin, I can tell."

Sasuke scoffed. "How should I know? I woke up this morning like this. I'm just as unhappy about it as you are. Now, if would be so kind, will you untie me already?" His new voice was spiced with anger.

Kiba hurried to his side and untied him.

"Sorry 'bout that..." He muttered.

"So... where is Hinata?" Shino said.

"I don't know... Listen, let's look for Naruto. I'm sure he's caught up in this mess as well. Also, While your at it... look for my body as well. Oh, and don't let anyone know about this mix up."

Kiba and Shino agreed, and sprang off.

Sasuke watched them leave, then ran off towards the village center himself. All that was on his mind was finding Ino.

_'Once this is over, I'll kill her!'_ He thought. Calming himself down with visions of the poor blonde about to fall off a cliff.

While running, Sasuke was starting to notice something about the young Hyuuga heiresses body. It lacked stamina and strength.

He never felt so pathetic and useless in his entire life. All his training, gone down the tubes. (Along with a certain blonde.)

Then something struck him.

_'Don't I have the byakugan now that I'm a Hyuuga? Can I activate it so I can find Ino?'_

He concentrated for a second, and then opened his eyes.

For him, (her) it was like opening his eyes for the first time. He could see everything for miles. It was overwhelming, and he was starting to get a headache. (On top of everything else. Yay irony!)

Suddenly, something caught his (her) eye. A flash of orange. Naruto. Wait, was the great "soon to be Hokage"... crying?

_'Ino could wait. Naruto might know something, and I need to catch him.'_

The headache grew stronger, rapidly. His vision was blurring and everything started to spin. It was almost as if the Byakugan itself was rejecting him. Damn.

Almost in blinding pain now, the Kekkai Genkai deactivated, and everything went back to the boring view.

That wasn't enough to stop him, though. He was already in arms length of Naruto.

-x-

To many questions had been running through the hyuuga heiresses head. The events of the day were alomst to much for the white-eyed girl.

After discovering that her long time crush, Naruto, had the Kyuubi sealed within him, she ran as fast as she could.

She found that when she was in his body, she was alot faster than when she was in her own body.

This little fact discouraged her even more.

She obviously hadn't been training enough. She was such a failure- just like her father had told her. She was a burden. Someone who did not deserve to be the next leader.

Disapointing thoughts came one after another.

She didn't even realize that someone had tugged on her sleeve.

"HEY!" Said a hard, but feminine voice.

Slowly, Hinata turned around, and found that she was looking at herself. Her world was already crashing around her, and now this?

Everything started to spin, her head got lighter and lighter, and the person on front of her seemed to get confused by her reaction.

That was the last thing Hinata saw before she fainted.

* * *

Everything was dark. Cold. Lonely.

Though she was highly used to this.

She seemed to be fainting more and more these days. Though this just seemed to prove her fathers point.

All she needed to do now was wait.

Luckily, it wasn't very long.

* * *

Hinata felt someone nudge her shoulders. Who was it? Was the whole day just a dream after all? Her body felt heavy with sleep. She really didn't want to get up now.

"Mmmmfff... nooooo." She mumbled.

She felt the nudge again, and this time, someone's voice.

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama?"

_'Thats Neji-nii-san's voice. He wouldn't be here if I hadn't slept in! That means the whole thing was a dream. Good._

She opened her eyes to see a slightly disgusted Neji.

"Neji-nii-san! I've never been so happy to s-see you!"

She threw her arms around the poor Hyuuga's neck.

"You sleep to long." Said an icy voice, coming from the other side of the room.

She turned her head, and saw the last thing she wanted to see.

Herself, leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

She looked down at her body and saw she was infact Naruto. She backed off of Neji, and probably would have laughed at his facial expression, but she was to confused to say anything.

"Hinata-sama... you are in Naruto's body... and..." He glared at the other Hinata.

"The Uchiha is in yours."

This wasn't good. She felt faint, all over again.

Sasuke. In her body. Oh lord. This... was it... She would die. Right here, in Naruto's body. Unlike her fantasy where she died in his arms, of course.

"Sasuke-san? O-oh my..." She barley managed to squeak out.

"Do you have any idea where Naruto is? Well, do you know where my body is, actually."

Hearing her own voice in such an icy tone put shivers down her back.

"N-no... How did this happen? Why am I in N-naruto's body? I-I..." 'So confused...'

"Ino's jutsu. Where you around?"

When did she last see Ino again?

"Yesterday, w-when I saw you and N-naruto..."

"That means Naruto IS in your body Uchiha..." Neji said with a smirk.

Afterall, when have the Hyuugas ever liked the Uchiha?


	5. Oh Ramen gods, why?

Sakura walked down the dusty road of Konoha, looking for the ever handsome Uchiha. She wanted to tell him about how she saw Hinata drag Naruto all the way back to her house, and that maybe they should try the same thing too. (HELL YEAH!)

Her face turned as pink as her hair when she thought about trying to kiss him... again.

'But this time I will take his... second kiss!!'

Where was he though? He wasn't at any of his regular 'I'm trying to avoid Sakura' spots...

This could be problematic.

As she passed Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen place, she heard someone groaning, as if in pain.

The little medic nin inside her (hey, she WAS still in training) told her to go inside and see what the problem was.

She walked in, and practically fainted (she might need a medic herself!)

For there, sitting in the corner of the Ichiraku (in Naruto's favorite seat, no less...) was Uchiha Sasuke, holding his stomach.

Another feature that astounded the Haruno was that there was ramen broth, smeared all over his (perfect) face!

The rooms temperature dropped, and Sakura felt faint.

This... this... feeling... it was cold... was she dying?

Sasuke... sitting there in that chair, was acting like... (damn him...) NARUTO!!!

_'Perhaps this was all meant to be...'_ she thought deviously _'Maybe I will heal him and he will thank me and love me from letting him get sucked into the vortex of that which is Naruto! It's genius! 'Thank you god... really'_ Though, thinking of Sasuke...

-x-

Naruto was in pain. It seemed to him that Sasuke was an anorexic freak that refused to eat. He couldn't even hold three bowls of ramen. When he, Naruto could hold seven, (and Naruto had to have nine bowls because he could afford it now. He was from a rich family now. Mweh heh.)

And, oh gods, now he was hallucinating! There was Sakura, looking at him with a worried face. Naruto couldn't take it anymore! Was this a dream or not? Will the cruel ramen gods take pity on his poor soul? Was it because he was an Uchiha now that they were so cruel? Oh. Wait.

_'I'm an Uchiha now. I'm SASUKE. Sakura loves ME.'_

"Sasuke-kun... are you ok?" she held out herr hands, which were hovering over his back. She was to hesitant to touch him.

_'Probably because that Sasuke bastard is usually so cold towards her...'_

"Nooo..." He managed to groan out.

Almost as if she was hit by an atomic bomb, she stepped back.

_'I knew I shouldn't have had that sixth bowl... My breath probably reeks now.'_

Her hands slowly moved back to his forehead.

Her touch was cool, and soothing.

"Alright. Let's get you home, Sasuke-kun. All you have is a stomach ache, nothing serious. Naruto gets them all the time, that baka! Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you a story! -Tee hee-"

_'About me? This can't be good...'_

"I actually saw Naruto being dragged off by... you'll never guess who..."

_'Damn, I was being dragged? Am I dead? Something VERY strange is going on.'_

"Hinata-san! Isn't that weird? She used to faint around him all the time. It's so cute!"

_'Why did she faint around me all the time? Weird girl.'_

Without warning, Naruto and Sakura were suddenly on the ground... with someone on top of them!

"There you are UCHIHA! Or should I say Na-"

Naruto kicked off whoever was on top of them and jumped up. He quickly realized the person he had kicked off was Kiba. 'Had Hinata known something and told Kiba? But how could she possibly know?'

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I have to go... now!"

And with that, he ran off. Leaving the rosette behind, with a confused feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_'Why on earth did he call me Sakura-CHAN? And why was Kiba-san looking for Sasuke-kun? Something isn't adding up... I'm going to find out what's going on... no matter what!'_

-x-

Neji ran through the market part of town. He had seen Uzumaki, rather, Sasuke... Ugh, why was he doing this? Why would he help out the Uchiha?

Oh, right.

Because he was a branch family member, and that asshole Sasuke was currently residing in Hinata's body.

Just perfect.

Yes, he had been trying to we all can't change over night now, can we? He let out a huge sigh, and deactivated his byakugan.

_'I should'nt stop. I have to keep going. I have to protect her.'_

He then noticed Haruno Sakura running by. Wasn't she the one who always stalked the Uchiha?

Yeah, that would be her.

He turned around and started running after Sakura instead.

"Haruno, stop!"

She turned around quickly and saw him, and was obviously confused.

"Er, what's wrong, Neji-san?"

"Have you seen the Uchiha?" He said. He tried to sound nonchalent, but the earlier memories of Naruto hugging him was clouding his skills.

She crossed her arms. Her emerald eyes narrowed.

"You're looking for him too?! Why?!"

"It is not of your concern."

"Oh, I think it is. He is my teammate. Oh, and Kiba was looking for him too. He wouldn't tell me either. Now, I demand an answer."

"This isn't the time."

"Yes, it is."

"Haruno..."

"Look, I will help you find him if you tell me. That's a good deal, isn't it?"

"I don't need help."

"I think yo do. Why else would you come up to me?"

Neji's silver eyes narrowed. How could she stand up to him like this? Everyone ignored him. Tried to stay away from him. He was 'scary'.

"I needed-"

" No, you didn't. You needed me because your sorry Hyuuga ass couldn't find Sasuke-kun."

"Why you... Fine. Join if you must. IF you find him, I will tell you. But I highly doubt you will find him before I do."

"Is that a bet, Hyuuga?"

"Wouldn't be much of a bet, Haruno."

"Then you are ON! First one to find Sasuke-kun has to do what the other says for... for..."

"A month. You will be my slave for a month, Haruno, I fore see this."

"A month? Are you crazy?"

"Scared Haruno?"

"You wish."

And so the race began.

-x-

"Ne... Sasuke-san..." Hinata began shyly. Every thing had been so quiet. Although she was used to being ignored, she hated the awkward atmosphere.

"Hn?"

"Never mind..." Obviously, he hated her, and didn't want anything to do with her.

"Hyuuga?"

"Yes?"

Oh geez, was it weird or what? Listening to Naruto speaking proper language, that is.

"What had your cousin meant before? About your father calling you a burden?"

All he heard was a sharp intake of breath.

The it was silent.

"H-he was just kidding. That's a-all."

"Neji doesn't kid. I know that. You know that. So stop lying, or I'll ask your father.

_'This sudden interest is ridiculous, but I don't want anyone going through what I went through. Being Ignored and living in the shadow of someone else is never good.'_

-x-

Point out the Harry Potter allusion and get a free virtual cupcake!

PLEASE REVIEW.

I only got like, two lsat time. Kthanxbi


	6. Ain't life grand?

Hiya people! I got about 10 reviews. I WAS ECSTATIC! I love you. Kidding, but you guys are awesome. Anyway, I'd like to say congratz to the only reviewer who got the Harry Potter allusion: revew idiot. Unfortunately, you were anonymous. So I'm thanking you here. Anyway, could you all please keep up the review goodness? Kthanxbi!

Hinata's head was bowed. This was probably the most shameful part of her existence. It was bad enough that her entire family knew what her father thought of her, but now, one of the coldest people alive knew. Not only that, but he expected her to explain. This was a really, really bad day.

How would she start?

'Um, I'm the most pathetic Hyuuga ever to walk this planet?' No.

'It's an inside joke. You would'nt get it.' To much like the last excuse.

'None of your business, Uchiha!' That would require a backbone!

"It's cool if you can't say it now. We have all day. I am not impatient." He said in her voice, now laced with ice.

"I... well... um..." Her words were jumbled. She couldn't say anything comprehensible. She couldn't even look at her own face.

"Fine, I guess I'll go tell that 'dear old dad' of yours to piss off." He started to walk towards the door. Hinata's heartbeat quickened, and then... she pounced on him.

"No! Stop, I will tell you..."

'It's strange' She thought. 'I always imagined being knocked down by Naruto. It kind of happened backwards.'

Even so, she blushed from the thought.

Sasuke crawled out from under her, and sat up. He crossed his legs, and waited. However, Hinata blushed even more.

"D-don't sit with your legs open! Y-you are a girl now! It's rude!" She had no idea how all that had escaped from her mind and out of her mouth. That should not happen.

Sasuke, disregarding the 'harsh' comment, did close his legs feeling rather uncomfortable. How did girls survive being female? Less stamina, less strength, POLITENESS?! It was absolutely ridiculous.

Hinata sat on the bed, and took a deep breath. This was never a fun topic. Even though Neji has been extremely (at least trying to be) nice, it wasn't enough. There was always a feeling of letting your own kin down on her chest, and that had felt awful. She knew in her heart, Neji should be the future leader of the clan, not her. And even with all this on her mind, she kept fighting. Trying to be the best ninja she could be.

"I'm an e-embarresment!" She whisper screamed. And once those words exploded from her, she could'nt stop.

"I'm a shame! Not fit to be a Hyuuga! I shouldn't even exist... I-I am not even fit to be a ninja..." She was shaking, and obviously on the verge of tears.

No matter what people might say about him, Sasuke isn't a mean person. It wasn't like he intentionally made her cry. How was he supposed to comfort someone he:

a: did'nt know

b: had no intention of making another bond that may hurt him in the near future or

c: looked to much like Naruto that it was disorienting, and might disturb him in the end.

Ain't life grand?

-x-

'How could I be so stupid as to accept a bet with THE Hyuuga Neji? And something that involves looking for someone? HE HAS THE BYAKUGAN for kami's sakes! Sakura felt herself being smacked silly by Inner Sakura. 'BAKA! You don't want to be his slave do you?' However... there was hope! Right? Right?! Yes! Neji could spontaneously collapsed and went into a coma.

Yeah, that's never gonna happen.

'I wonder what he will order me to do...'

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, was Sasuke!

'Holy popsicle stand! Mweh heh. I'm a have me a SLAVE...'

She ran towards him. He was almost in reach. Then, he turned around and revealed a pair of white eyes.

"Honestly, Haruno. You expect to win this bet when you are running around chasing bunshins?" The bunshin was covered by smoke. It was cleared away, and then she saw Nej.

"Ja." Was all the bunshin said, and then he turned into a large puff of smoke. ( The puff of smoke largely resembling her future defeat.)

"Why, that god damned asshole! Ican't believe he did that to me!"

"Who did what, forehead?"

Sakura turned around and came face to face with her rival in love, Ino.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"Like I would tell you!"

"This is important! I don't want to be a slave!" Sakura wailed.

"Er, Haruno? I think you've finally cracked." Ino said while chuckling. "Anyway, I'm headin' out on a three day mission. Crazy, huh? Anyway, could you send Sasuke-kun my love?"

"Omigosh! Sasuke! Gotta run!" Sakura turned to run off, but was immediatly stopped by the sight of dozens of white eyed Sasuke's roaming around.

Sakura could not believe the sight. He really couldn't be this cruel, could he?

Actually, yes. Yes he could.

"Damn that Hyuuga..." Sakura mumbled to herself...

-x-

"Kyaaa! Oh. My. God. Is that... It is! Hyuuga Neji is carrying the Uchiha Sasuke! That is SO amazingly Hot!"

" WHAT'S HOT? *GASP* OH MY GOD!"

Neji really hated all this attention, but it was the only answer to, well, several problems.

It was extremely easy to capture Naruto. (Neji found out this little fact easily. After all, he was hiding in the ramen section of a grocery store. Neji cloaked his chakra and hit the back of his neck.) Now, Neji was heading back to the Hyuuga manor. Although he was not smirking on the outside, he certainly was on the inside. Who would've thought that Haruno Sakura could be that stupid? As an added bonus, he left her a genjutsu that was bound to drive her insane. Now what should he should he make her do for him? Make her do for him? Make her help with his massive amount of chores so he had more time to train? That could work. He wasn't picky.

What would she have him do? Not that it mattered. He won. Anyway, how would you get those three back where they belong?

According to the Uchiha, Yamanaka started all this. If he could take an educated guess, all they had to do was preform that jutsu again. He should probably stay away from that room when it happened...

"Hyuuga, you no good, dirty rotten Uchiha stealing person, you! That was NOT fair!" Neji turned around to find the pinkette running up to him.

"I don't recall 'fair' being in the rules, Haruno." He couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I even had to ask Ino-Pig where Sasuke was!"

"Yamanaka? Do you know where she is now?!" 'Don't lose your calm, don't slip...'

"Yeah, she left for three days..."

"Damn. Just what I didn't want to hear."

-x-

So... blue button. Yeah.

Oh and, how do you feel about Sakura and Neji Hooking up?


	7. Just too much!

a/n- happy (late) holidays!

Everything hurt. His head, his arms, Kami, even his hair hurt. What had happened? Oh yeah, he got his ass kicked by Neji. One second it was peaceful, then Neji came, and he was out cold. That white eyed bastard was so going to get it when he could move again.

_'Ngh, where the heck am I?'_ He thought. _'Where would Neji take me? Oh my god. The rumors aren't true are they? He... he can't be gay... can he?'_

He broke out in a cold sweat. He rose from the bed as quickly as possible, scared to find Neji Hyuuga with a seductive smile on his face. Instead, he saw Hinata and... himself? Well that was weird.

"So you're finally awake, dobe." The usually quiet Hyuuga said.

A picture of Sasuke insulting him came to mind. Without a second thought, he just said the first thing that spilled out of his mouth.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Being in Sasuke's body and saying that made Naruto feel dumber than usual.

_'But it could'nt possiblt be Sasuke, could it? I mean... it's impossible.'_

"Na-Naruto-kun.... He's not... I mean... ano... I am... well...." The Naruto clone had began to poke at his fingers... that looked oddly familiar... where could he have seen that before?

"Listen up. I know that you're Naruto, and that you are too dumb to figure out who we really are, so I guess I'll have to tell you."

_'Yup, that is most definatly Sasuke.'_

"Please don't be so mean to Na-naruto-kun."

'Sasuke' scoffed.

"_SORRY,_ Naruto. As you can probably tell, that's Hinata, and I am Sasuke."

_'Hinata never poked her fingers together like that, did she?'_

He scratched the back of his head with a very familiar look on his face.

Confusion.

"Wait! What about Neji? Why'd he knock me out? He doesn't... _LIKE_ me, like me... does he?!"

Hinata burst out into a fit of giggles. Sasuke just sighed. He had really owed the Hyuuga a lot, and he didn't like it. Especially since he was the one to deliver the worst news of his life. (Not including his entire family being murdered, mind you.)

-_Oh, gee. A flashback in Naruto? The insanity!-_

_"I got him, Uchiha. It wasn't too hard. However, something came up that I think you should know."_

_'I wish this guy was a little more arrogant so I could hate him properly.'_

_"What is it?"_

_"Yamanaka is gone. For three days."_

_"How is that possible?... I just saw her yesterday..." He said half to himself._

_"A mission. That's what *chuckle* Haruno told me, you want, I can get her to ask the Hokage about her where abouts."_

_" It wouldn't matter... and it would be dangerous. I don't know how to fight in this body. I can't even activate the sharingan"_

_"I see..."_

_Neji had then looked like he was lost in his own thoughts._

_"There is something that you are not telling me Hyuuga. What is it?"_

_"Hiashi-sama expects Hinata-sama to train everyday. If he finds out who you are... you and Hinata-sama could be in danger. You more so than her, but she could still be severely punished."_

_"I had'nt even considered that. You Hyuuga's do have your secrets... but they wouldn't go so far as to..."_

_"It is not worth the risk"_

_Sasuke saw a new look in Neji's eyes. Determination, and... concern?_

_"Do you have a plan?"_

_"We should inform the Hokage of the situation. Perhaps she may be able to do something about this. Also... I have someone in mind that could reverse the jutsu. It's a long shot, but worth a try."_

_-x-_

They were now waiting for Neji's response. Could the Hokage really fix their dilemma? What if she couldn't? What if they were stuck like that... forever?

_'No, I can't let those thoughts invade my mind. I have some things in this world left to do, and I can't do it this body.'_

Sasuke looked over to Hinata. She was trying very hard to explain to her long time crush that her cousin was not gay. She looked so much happier now that Naruto was there. A twinge of an unidentified feeling left as soon as it came. He just waved it off. He couldn't help but pity the young girl.

_'How can someone punish someone weak like her? She might... break. She doesn't look like she can handle it.'_ He thought.

It really was too bad that he hadn't noticed a certain someone walk in. It was also too bad that he had let his guard down, if only for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun, _HYUUGA_ wanted me to tell you that-"

"What?" He had just spoken without thinking. As soon as the words escaped 'Hinata's' lips, Sasuke knew there would be trouble. He looked over to Naruto, hoping he would be able to cover up his big mistake.

_'I'm doomed if Naruto is my last hope_.'

"Oh, hi, Sakura-Chaaa... I mean. Er. Go away, I'm writing poetry about depression." Naruto tried to muffle his laughter.

Hinata almost lost it.

Sasuke knew that Sakura wasn't stupid. He knew yet another person had discovered something that was haunting the rest of his life.

" I knew Sasuke-kun would never act like that! Or eat ramen! Your Naruto!" Sasuke's head fell into his hands. "And, your... Sasuke?! Then you must be Hinata-san. This... This is just too much! I can't believe it." Her laugh echoed through the hallways. "This must be why _HYUUGA_ didn't want Ino-pig to leave! This is all her fault isn't it?"

Hinata had turned red, and began to poke at her fingers, trying to block out the entire situation. She had fainted enough for one day.

"What did Hyuuga want, Sakura?!" Sasuke snapped. Had it been any other day, she would have whined, but to see their faces with each others expressions was absolutely worth it.

"_HE_ said that Tsunade-sama agrees with _HIM_. Also, Ino's father can take a look at you guys. He might be able to break the jutsu." She had wanted to use _HIS_ name as little as possible. _HE_ was making her suffer. That's okay, though. She would get _HIM_ back. This time, _HE_ would suffer. _HE _would get down on _HIS_ knees and beg for forgiveness. All she needed to do now, is figure out how to do that.

-

I have no excuse for my tardiness. For those who are reading Something Unexpected, I'm actually writing the next chapter. Should be up sometime soon. No promises, because I get distracted easily.


	8. Poor Shizune

Inoichi Yamanaka grunted, and shook his head as he looked over the three genin. He was not happy with his daughter causing all this trouble for these three. Then again, he was impressed. She changed three people with one jutsu! His daughter, indeed.

"Well? Can you fix these idiots?" Tsunade said. Obviously she had a little too much to drink last night. (Genin always drove her to do so.)

"Well…" He let out a long sigh.

'_If he does that does that one more time, I'll kill him. I hate doctors.'_ Sasuke thought. _'I probably would've found this funny if it wasn't me.'_

"No. No I can't. The jutsu should, however, wear out on it's on." He rubbed his chin. What a perfect jutsu. He should have his lovely daughter teach him this one. He could finally get _someone (_Kakashi) back for the whole milk incident.

"And just how long would that take?" Sasuke snarled.

"Well..." Sigh. "I'd say you would be back to normal by the time Ino comes back."

Everyone had to bite their lips. If they laughed at the face Sasuke was making, they would surely die.

"A-ano, that's three days…"

"Yeah! What the hell are we supposed to do until then?" Naruto blurted out.

Tsunade folded her arms. This was a problem. For one, two families with kekkei genkai were involved. Dealing with the Hyuuga family was never fun. Damn aristocrats. Also, what if Naruto or even Sasuke got control of their new found abilities? Bad things would happen. Really bad things.

Perhaps she could BS the Hyuuga clan. Tell Hiashi that they were on a mission. That would get Hinata out of trouble for the time being… and Sasuke.

Yes, that sounds like a good plan.

Looks like Neji was the one with the official mission.

Tsunade pointed at the three of them harshly.

"You three! You will live with Shizune for the duration that you are in each others bodies!"

Shizune's eyes popped open.

"Ehhhhh? But, Tsunade-Sama! I… cannot… NO!" Tsunade just snarled, silencing the entire room.

"You are not to leave her house under any circumstance. If anyone spots you, I'll be the one who has to deal with a cranky Hyuuga, got it?!"

They all nodded vigorously, and Shizune led them out the door. (Not before sending Tsunade the meanest glare her happy eyes could give.)

Tsunade then faced Inoichi.

"Bring me Hyuuga Neji. He has a new mission."

Inoichi bowed respectively, and left.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

Sakura stepped through the doorway that led to the Hokage's office. She didn't care how important the mission she was about to receive.

She. Was. Going. To. _Kill_. Him.

He already had her clean the entire Hyuuga estate, recycle everything in Konoha (Go green!), and write a Haiku for him. (He started to run out of ideas towards the end. He hadn't really needed much.)

Now he was going to make her do his mission.

Fabulous.

Why, oh why, had she accepted that bet?

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama? You wanted to see Neji-Sama, but he's busy. So you have me."

Tsunade reached for her drink, and took a long sip. She hated life.

"No, only Neji can do this mission. You can even tell him that he will be promoted to chuunin for all I care. Just get him to do the damn mission. Bring him here NOW!"

Sakura sighed heavily. She knew he wouldn't come. Unless… unless she could use _that_ against him…

'_Yes, I believe that will work juuuust fine.' _

_-x-_

"Need… Ramen…" Naruto was looking out the window. Unfortunately for him, he had a perfect view of the Ichiraku stand. These three days would not be easy.

"Yo, Sasuke-Teme! I'm going out for a little while! Cover for me?"

Hinata almost spit out her milk when she saw Sasuke's normal face with bambi eyes. The world has gone mad.

"No." Sasuke simply didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. He had an itch to beat someone up, and Naruto was just begging for it. However, it would be strange beating himself up, so he pushed aside the urge.

"OH. Fine! I'll go out anyway!" Those past five minutes in Shizune's house was absolute torture. There was no way he would be able to last three days! Imagine all those five-minutes during those three days!

He leapt out the window and ran off as fast as he could.

"A-ano… Shouldn't we… bring him back? We could get in trouble… and-"

"No. Let him get in trouble all on his own. I'm not getting involved. I already learned that painful lesson." He sat down on the couch and put his hands behind his head. A nap would make time pass faster.

"I'm sorry…"

So much for the nap.

"Why? You didn't do this."

She sniveled.

"But if I wasn't there, you wouldn't be in my… my body. So, sorry." She bowed her head in shame, not really wanting a response.

"Eh, if you weren't there, I would be in Naruto's body. And that's even worse."

She smiled. He wasn't mad, and he was pretty scary when he was mad. He should probably be apocalyptic right now.

"It's not so bad."

"Hn. Not for you. But I guess I didn't get it so bad either."

She blushed and looked down.

'_Blue eyes, blonde hair. That's what I like. Not him. Blue eyes, blonde hair. Blue eyes, blonde hair. Blue eyes, blonde hair.'_

-x-

"How did you get that?!" Neji said in one of his rare outbursts.

Sakura just waved the little black book back and forth in the air.

"I found it while you made me clean you're room. It's got some juicy stuff in here, I'm sure. Maybe I'll just read it to the ENTIRE village…"

Neji clenched his fist. She may have won this battle, but she certainly hasn't won the war.

"What do you want, Haruno?"

She smirked. This… This is payback time. And she was way more creative than the Hyuuga. Let the games begin.

-x-

Sorry I haven't updated! I kind of lost interest in Naruto. I don't know how long it will take to produce another chapter, or even if it will be very good. (I read my stuff before hand. What grammatical nightmares!)

Oh well.

Please review.

Love,

Sorrelstar


End file.
